gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bombs Away!
Get to the van that contains the flying bombs. Destroy the Cuban boat fleet. The Cubans are making a run for it. Don't let them get away. }} Bombs Away! is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Haitian gang leader Auntie Poulet from her home in Little Haiti, Vice City. Mission Auntie Poulet wants Tommy to destroy a fleet of Cuban boats that are used to traffic drugs. She drugs Tommy and instructs him to enter a Top Fun van nearby to use RC Barons to drop bombs over the Cubans on Starfish Island. Tommy remotely pilots the RC Baron and manages to destroy all the Cuban boats and kill any Cubans who witnessed this event. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the van that contains the flying bombs. *Destroy the Cuban boat fleet. *The Cubans are making a run for it. Don't let them get away. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $ 2,000 and the mission Dirty Lickin's is unlocked. Trivia *There is a glitch where after the cutscene right before controlling the RC plane it is possible to get out when that cutscene perishes then it is possible to drive to the place and kill everyone and destroy the vehicles and pass the mission. The Cubans do not attack back when this happens. This is only confirmed in the PC version. *The Top Fun van is unmovable all the time during the mission progress, even after completing the mission, it cannot be driven out of the lawn nor moved by Tommy. This was fixed in the mobile version, however, where the player is able to drive the Top Fun away. *The RC Baron in this mission is extremely difficult to fly because it has a big heavy bomb under the belly. On top of that, judging when the boat is below and how to "lead" the Cuban boats is quite difficult since the camera angle does not go that far above the plane, making this mission quite difficult to complete. **Instead, use the RC Baron to carefully push each Cuban into the water before bombing the boats. This may take patience. **It is also possible to use the RC plane to bump the Cubans to their deaths, although this trick will take a long time. See Also *Mission walkthrough Gallery BombsAway!-GTAVC2.jpg|The Cubans before Tommy Vercetti kills the gangsters and destroys their boats Walkthrough BombsAway-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Auntie Poulet is sitting alone in her shack in Little Haiti. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Tommy walks into the shack carrying a pack of coke. After seeing Poulet sitting down he excuses and says he may have the wrong address. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Poulet tells Tommy that since he came, he may as well come in and rest and drink some tea. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Poulet notices the pack of drugs Tommy's carrying and asks if it's for her. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy gives her the coke and says that the shack gives him some deja vu feelings. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Poulet and Tommy sit down and Poulet tells Tommy that he'll have to do more work for her. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy says that Poulet reminds him of someone he has met before. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Poulet ignores Tommy's remarks and tells him that the Cubans have boats that they use to smuggle drugs across the sea. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Poulet reveals that her nephew has been making some bombs to take the boats out, which Tommy will be able to use. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Poulet tells Tommy to go and destroy those boats. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy stands up, thanks for the tea, and walks out of the shack, accepting the job with no hesitation. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy heading to the equipment's location. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy getting into the Top Fun van. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|After getting the flying bombs, Tommy's next objective is to kill all of the Cubans on the spot and destroy their boats. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy flying to the Cubans' location. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy drops the first bomb down, causing a commotion and initiating the escape of the boats. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy realises that the Cubans in the boats will try to escape and goes after them. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy dropping the bomb to destroy the first boat. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy dropping the bomb to destroy the second boat. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy going back to take care of a single remaining Cuban. BombsAway-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|All Cubans massacred; mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 34 - Bombs Away! (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 34 - Bombs Away!|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}de:Fliegende Bomben pl:Bomby zrzucone! Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City